24fandomcom-20200223-history
CTU Domestic Unit
CTU Domestic Units are field offices covering operations within a single city or metropolitan area. Domestic Units report directly to Division Command, but are also subject to review and interference from District Command. Domestic Units * CTU Chicago: Responded to a hotel bomb early on in Day 6. * CTU Los Angeles: Was a highly active unit, CTU LA has averted several large-scale terrorist attacks. * CTU Austin: Mentioned by Tony Almeida during Day 3. He was being tested by Ryan Chappelle to prove he was competent after being shot earlier in the day. One part of the computer monitor Chappelle had asked him to repeat back to him was an all clear sign from this branch. ("Day 3: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * CTU Boston: Curtis Manning originally worked at CTU Boston. * CTU Denver: Milo Pressman and Mike Doyle were at one time employees at this branch. * CTU Fairbanks: Helped Jack Bauer run a sting operation on an eco-terrorism group in the graphic novel Midnight Sun. * CTU Las Vegas: Sent 2 satellite search and rescue teams to help with crashing of Air Force One in Day 4 * CTU New Orleans: Jack Bauer contacted CTU New Orleans in order to check into the sudden disappearance of Robert Ellis, who was murdered during a telephone conversation with Jack and David Palmer. * CTU New York: Found a vial of the Cordilla virus along with the New York Police Department. The vial was attached to a railing but was defused. ("Day 3: 11:00am-12:00pm"). By the time Day 8 began CTU New York is shown for the first time and Chloe O'Brian works there. * CTU Phoenix: CTU Phoenix also sent a helicopter to back up Jack Bauer during the events of One Shot. * CTU San Diego: Howard Bern was sent to CTU San Diego to create an alibi after raiding the Chinese Consulate and being identified on surveillance film. ("Day 4: 2:00am-3:00am") * CTU San Francisco: Found a vial of the Cordilla virus. ("Day 3: 11:00am-12:00pm") CTU San Francisco also had the closest first-tier Jane Saunders lookalike. * CTU Seattle: Bill Buchanan and Michelle Dessler worked together at CTU Seattle. This unit also held Abu Fayed in custody as a detainee 14 months prior to Day 6. * CTU Washington: Found two vials of the Cordilla virus. ("Day 3: 11:00am-12:00pm") Alberta Green transferred to CTU Washington after the events of Day 1. (FaCTU) Identified a lead in the investigation into the attack on Secretary of Defense James Heller. (Conspiracy) Former station posting of Chase Edmunds and Chloe O'Brian. (The Game) Background information and notes * Phoenix is only seen on screen and not mentioned. For Las Vegas, Denver, and Phoenix, it is not stated explicitly that a Domestic CTU Unit found the vials of the virus (these could have been the FBI or other law agencies working in tandem with CTU). However, since these are large U.S. cities, it makes sense that each would have a domestic unit. * A note on the following: CTU Denver, CTU Las Vegas, CTU Phoenix, CTU Seattle. During "Day 3: 11:00am-12:00pm," CTU Los Angeles coordinated with numerous other law enforcement agencies to bring down the bio-terrorism ring of Stephen Saunders by capturing and killing his Cordilla virus couriers. It was not explicitly stated that these operations were carried out by CTU TAC teams (these actions could have been carried out by police SWAT teams, FBI agents, or other groups working in tandem with CTU). Category:CTU